monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Alice Poe
Personality Eva is incredibly cold and distant to most people. She doesn't usually talk to the other students as she thinks that because she is a 'normie' they will make her feel lesser, instead she watches like a goth wallflower and write stories about the different adventures and horrors stories the school has. Like most people, Eva has layer. Though usually that cold and distant she can slowly warm up and become friendly to so people, just don't expect too much… k? Appearance Eva is 17 and average height. In her basic she has medium length black-blue hair, that is usually let down and messy. She has semi-pale skin and dark circles under his eyes. One of her eyes has a disconnected optic nerve so it is white-ish blue and slightly milky, the other eye is just plain jane brown. Also, she wasn't born with a left forearm and dislikes wearing her prosthetic arm so usually just keeps her arm as it is naturally. She doesn't wear any make-up apart from mascara and greyish lipstick. Basic: '''In Eva's basic she wears a blue and white belly shirt with black and dark grey cut-off's and black leather boots, sometimes with a black hoodie or a leather jacket. '''Rave from with Grave: '''She wears a neon green skin tight dress with black ivy designs and black close-toe pumps. Her hair has neon blue and green streaks and is done up in a high ponytail. '''Scary-Tail: '''In her Scary-Tale, Eva is the evil queen from Snow Bite. She wears the classic disney outfit with a few slight adjustments. '''13 Wishes: '''For her arabian nights inspired outfit she looks wears a dark blue genies outfit with a long flowing skirt. She wears a mask over her lips and her hair is down but straightened so it is smooth. '''Scaris: '''When in Scaris, Eva wears a bit of an… interesting outfit. She has on a Union Jack shirt with a black vest, fedora and grey skinny jeans. Along with a flowing scarf that would make the doctor proud. '''Friday Night Frights: '''When playing scream Eva wears a a black helmet with a white raven on the left side, a grey battle skirt and a black breastplate. Relationships '''Family: '''Though Eva is not exactly close with her parents, she is incredibly inspired by her great-grandfather and would do anything to be just like him. She has no siblings or cousins. '''Friends: '''Eva does not have many friends as she is very distant from the rest of the student body. '''Pets: '''Eva loves both of her pets dearly and treats them like they are her own children. She often lets Darken ride on her shoulder and Gemini, she sneaks in her backpack. '''Romantic: '''Eva is not the most romantically inclined and is waiting for the right guy. Quotes ""I'd rather burn." -When Frankie asks if she would like to eat lunch with her and her ghouldfriends. "Once upon a might-day dreary came a monster very weary." -Teasing Kato Droid. "Your a fool, Jekyll. You have not yet realized that the monsters do not want us." Trivia '''Believes in: '''That the pen is mightier then the sword. '''Favorite Item: '''Her Journal '''Satisfaction with life: '''23% '''Element: '''Earth '''Sucker For: '''An excellent story '''Her story: http://www.quotev.com/story/5486006/Evas-Story/ 'Birthday: '''January 15th '''Theme: '''Awake and Alive, By Skillet '''Voice: '''She has a lower english accent. She speaks in a low tone. '''Live Action Actress: '''TBA '''Gender-bent Name: '''Eddie Albert Poe '''Nickname: ''E' 'Normie Name: '''Well she is a normie… so… ' Biggest Fear: 'The fear of black magic. '-'''Eva's eye is based of the old man's eye from Poe's story 'The Tell-Tale Heart' -She is a Capricorn -She lie's about her arm, she really lost it in a viscous attack at The Juvenile Detention Centre of Yorkshire -She one of 12 of MK's Wave 3 characters Category:Mk marvelgirl's OCs Category:Human Category:Females Category:Original Characters